The Mirror and the Stone
by RushingAutumnLeaves
Summary: Living life without your other half is like living hell. So when you get the option to bring him back, why wouldn't you?


**AN: I know my profile says I wasn't planning on posting until MY laptop got fixed, but I was really upset and grieving over the Harry Potter series ending and Fred being…dead…after seeing the movie, so I had to bring Fred back. Well, not back, nobody can bring him back…but…just read the fanfic…NOT TWINCEST! Twincest is WRONG people. If you are reading this for Twincest, then I'm afraid you have the wrong story…I now give you 'The Mirror and the Stone'.**

It was pure hell living life after the battle. I lived life in a comatose state, avoiding mirrors, and only talking when it was absolutely necessary. Mum sent me to the hospital for ages, hoping something would put the spark back in me, but she failed. They all failed. Why couldn't they see that, even though I was alive, half of me was gone? Without Fred by my side, life had no meaning. Jokes were nothing more than reminders of the times I had with my twin. I kept the joke shop open, it's what he would've wanted, but I only showed up there when I felt up to it, which wasn't very often.

On the first of April, I decided that I needed to get out of the house. I needed to do something, anything, to get Fred off my mind for just a few minutes. What better place to go then Hogwarts? I had to visit all the secret passages we had found together, to remember how life was before You-Know-Who had ripped my life apart. That was when I found the Mirror.

At first, I ignored the mirror, I didn't want to look in the mirror and see his face, my face. That's the bad thing about being a twin. If you see yourself, you see them too. I was about to leave the room when the reflection caught my eye. There were two tall, freckly gingers standing in the mirror, not just one. I crossed the room in seconds and sat in front of the mirror. Both boys in the mirror sat down too. I looked up, reading the inscription. '_Erised_stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi'.

"Freddie? That you?" I whispered, looking into the mirror. The boy on the left nodded and smiled, pulling some orange and purple sweets out of his pocket and offering them to a small boy I'd never seen before. The mirror boy took the sweets and began to vomit. Mirror me took the purple half of the sweet and shoved it down the little boy's throat, ceasing his vomiting. I began to laugh for the first time in a year, and Mirror me and Fred beamed.

After I finished laughing, I pulled out my wand, aiming it at the mirror. Using a quick shrinking charm, I shrunk the Mirror and stuck it in my pocket, to keep at home. I stood up and left the room, heading to the Forbidden Forest out of habit. I waved at Hagrid, who wasn't shouting at me to get back to the castle for once, and began a slight jog into the forest. There was a small hollow in the forest that Fred and I found once, but we'd been caught by Filch before we could thoroughly explore it, and we couldn't find it when we went back to look for it.

After half an hour of searching, I was ready to give up and go back home. Then I thought of the tiny Mirror in my pocket, and Fred waving at me. That thought alone gave me the strength to continue looking. I turned left at the next fork, and found the hollow from all those years ago. 'I found it Freddie' I thought to myself. 'I finally found the hollow'. When I examined the hollow, I made sure that I examined every stone. One of the stones I found had a strange crack down the middle, and I pocketed it, feeling that it was very important.

Later that day, I was sitting in the room I had shared with Fred. I reached into my pocket, looking for the Mirror, when my hand brushed against something hard and round. I pulled both the mirror and the stone out of my pocket. I enlarged the mirror, and then went to examining the stone. After I realized that the stone didn't do anything interesting, I went to turning it in my hand and watching Mirror Fred and George laughing and handing out Weasley products.

"Remember that one, Fred? How it gave us boils that took ages to get rid of?" I said aloud, as I watched Fred feeding a first year boy another one of the many sweets we produced.

"Yeah, that one was a pain" said a voice behind me. I spun around and blinked. There was no possible way that Fred could be sitting behind me, but there he was, not quite solid, but not a ghost either.

"Fred? Is that really you?" I asked, staring unbelievably into the eyes of my supposedly dead brother. He thought for a moment and shrugged.

"Sort of, I'm still…dead, you know…but as long as you have that stone on you, I'll be here." Fred said. He looked over my shoulder into the Mirror, a sad smile on his face. I inhaled and shouted loud enough for the entire area to hear:

"EVERYONE! FRED'S UP HERE! HE'S TALKING AND EVERYTHING!" Fred beamed and said something about wanting to see Mum again. There was a loud rumbling nose and Mum, Dad, Ginny, Ron, Percy, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Harry and Hermione came bursting into my room looking around.

"Fred's not here dear, that's just your reflection" Mum said kindly, putting her hand on my shoulder. I jerked away and pointed at Fred, who was staring at everyone with wide eyes. Harry looked around, taking in the Mirror and the tiny black stone in my hands.

"George, that mirror…does it show you with Fred?" he asked. I nodded, confused. "And that stone, did you turn it in your hand? Did Fred appear afterwards?" I nodded again, wondering where he was going with this.

"Get rid of them, George," Hermione said her voice shaky. "The longing will drive you mad. It's the stone from the story…"

"The Tale of the Three Brothers" I finished, looking at the stone. "I don't care, Fred is here, and I'm going to keep it that way. He's my other half, what keeps me going. If you don't like it, then you can just bugger off." I snapped, pushing everyone out of the room and slamming the door.

"Hermione's got a point, I'm not actually alive…I have the drawbacks of being dead. There's a lot of stuff I can't do now. Like play Quidditch with you and Ron." Fred said, hanging upside down off the bed. "But if you don't care, I don't. I'm just glad to be back. Death isn't too much fun. How's the store holding up?"

"Well, to be honest, I rarely go there anymore. Ron's been working there to keep things moving, and he brings me the profits. We got 300,000 Galleons last week." I said, longing to hug Fred. I knew that was impossible though. I would just fall through him. I looked at him again, and gasped. His hair, once ginger, was turning black. His clothes were growing shabbier by the second, also turning black. When he spoke, his voice was horse.

"I miss the store, but I'm kind of glad I died. I died bringing You-Know-Who down, that's what matters...but I do miss you George, I really do." I watched in horror as Fred's skin began to stretch across his face, making him look old and zombie like. 

"Goodbye Fred…I Love you" I whispered softly.

I threw the stone across the room. Fred vanished and the stone shattered the glass on the mirror, causing the two laughing boys trapped inside to disappear. Harry and Hermione ran into the room and took in the scene. Hermione placed her hand on my shoulder and sat by me as I cried, and Harry took the stone and chucked it out the window.

I never went looking for the stone after Harry threw it out, and I never repaired the Mirror. I had seen Fred again, and I'd gotten to say goodbye to him. Not a day passed that I didn't miss him, and I never threw the broken mirror out, but Fred was in a place where there were no worries to bother him, and everyone enjoyed a good joke. There are times where I'm persuaded to repair the mirror, or search for the stone, but that's when I hear Fred's voice:

'_I'm kind of glad I died. I died bringing You-Know-Who down, that's what matters'_

Do I wish Fred had survived? Course I do, wouldn't you? But knowing that he's happy, and that he misses me as much as I miss him…that's all that really matters.

**AN: Ok, that's the end. Sorry if you hate it, but this was a quick thing I wrote to get it off my mind. After typing this up…I accepted Fred's death with the idea that he's happy.**


End file.
